


Introducing Bree

by minstreltroubadour



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minstreltroubadour/pseuds/minstreltroubadour
Summary: Post 3x01. A little scene after Bree and Claire meet for the first time.





	1. Redheads For A Reason

“Where did she get the red hair?” the nurse asked as Claire’s newborn daughter laid in her arms.

 _Christ. The woman had to talk_.

“Uhm…” she begin to stammer, afraid to look at Frank and whatever his face might be and too tired to conjure up a lie.

_Please don’t let this ruin the bliss._

Frank and her just settled on solid ground as he entered the room and gave her her child. They had just agreed to let go of the past, to start a new, and not two-seconds later, the woman had to ask! Claire internally sighed and thought that it’s not the nurse’s fault and that she was just being polite and a nurse. She knew she’d done the same with her similar experiences before.

Now, the question was _how to get out of this_?

Dr. Thorne entered, saving the day. “I am sorry to interrupt but Mr. Randall, could you come with me please – we just need to deal with some paperwork.”

“Of course” Frank stood up quickly and looked at Claire. “You’ll be alright?” She nodded and he headed out the doorway.

The nurse continued to fix up her room, moving side to side and all around, putting things in order and preparing the baby basket beside her bed.

“The hair is from her grandmother” Claire spoke as soon she was sure that Frank was quite faraway to overhear their conversation. The nurse turned around to admire the sleeping child once more and a calm passed through Claire, not realising she was holding a tension that was, now, slowly dissipating in a moment of _still_ truth. “A fiery redhead she was”

“Skipped a generation, then.” the nurse replied touching the baby’s cheek.

Claire held her tongue and tried not to let her glass face show that there was more to the story, the part which was the honest-to-God absolute truth. That her daughter is a redhead not just by her grandmother but also by her father, a man who chose to sacrifice his life for the honour of his country, a man that chose to die and is no longer present in any century or time, a man who chose to send me back to the 20th century for his love for me and this child.

“She is a beautiful lass that’s for sure” She admired again for a few seconds and I shifted my baby a bit to show her off more proudly to her.

“That she is.” Was all Claire could mutter in her overwhelmed mind.

“Is there anything else you need? Would you be alright with the lass while I check on the space in the nursery?” the nurse asked before stooping up to check if the room needed anything else.

“Yes, we’ll be fine.” Claire replied. “Would it be alright, though, to open the curtains to little sunlight?” She followed as the nurse smiled and opened the side not directly hitting them in the face.

“I’ll be going then. I’ll return when her nursery is all arranged” Claire smiled as the nurse left her and her daughter to themselves for the first time.


	2. Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally alone, Claire introduces Bree to the person who loves her most.

It was suddenly still as the sun shone through the window, highlighting every small particle in the air. The room was private with big white walls and enough chairs to for people who came to visit to sit on. Frank must’ve had arranged for this with the hospital when they’d arrived and must’ve cost a little bit more but she was thankful for the privacy it gave her at the moment. She was alone, with her daughter, in a protective bubble she have created for themselves. 

Claire, then, focused on the bundle in her arms who was rousing awake and slowly opening her eyes. She pulled her closed and pressed their foreheads together as she breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her newborn child and storing this moment of just holding her alone, free and with nothing holding her back. Here, right now, in their first meeting, she would talk and say nothing to her but the absolute truth. 

“Hi, darling” she whispered to her. “I am so happy you’re finally here.” 

She nuzzled her cheek with her nose and the baby squirmed. “We prayed for you to come to us. You are so wanted and so, so loved.” She continued to shower her with words that naturally overflowed out of affection to this miracle. A smile formed on her mouth as she pressed a soft kiss to her. “I love you so much, your _da_ loves you so much”

After a few minutes of silent bliss, Claire pulled up to see her daughter’s face only to see someone else. A breath was caught in her throat as they stared at each other. 

_There he was._

“Jamie” Her features softened as she said his name but it quickly disappeared when she realised that she called out to no one. She looked up trying to hold back the unexpected tears that threatened to fall and focused again on her daughter, holding her closer to her face so she could trace her face to her memory. 

Claire closed her eyes and imagined she’s back in the 18th century, 

in Lallybroch, 

at the Laird’s room, 

on their bed,

with Jamie, 

holding and cradling them both.

“Jamie” she called out again, opening her eyes looking at their daughter. “She’s here”

 _Ah dhia._ She imagined he’d say.

“James Fraser, have another daughter.” Just as the words left her mouth, full tears fell to her cheeks and she tried to quickly wipe them away and not fall on the face of her daughter but they just kept flowing through - first, for Jamie, the love of her life. Second, for Faith, the daughter she still wished to have -  and she didn’t stop them anymore. 

_Aye. Another lass! Is she alright?_

“She’s perfect, Jamie. Ten fingers, ten toes, ears sticking out a bit, while she has my nose, she definitely has the cat-like Fraser eyes –  time will tell, though, if she’s got my amber eyes or your baby blues. With your red hair on her, I wish they will be blue.” 

_Does she look like her sister, Faith?_

“She does look like her sister – a lot like her and a lot like you” She lightly traced her new daughter’s face as she remembered the time she did the same for Faith a year – or two hundred years - ago. 

_Bless the puir lass!_

“I know we thought she’d be a lad and we’d name our child Brian” she said in a broken chuckle. “But since she is a lass, what do you think of using the female or girl version of it.”

_Female version? Of a name? Can we do that?_

“Yes, of course, we can do that.” Claire replied. “It’s not a common practice or name in the highlands yet at this time but it’ll be unique and beautiful”

_What would her name be then?_

“Brianna”

 _Breeanah._ Probably the way he’d accent her name she imagined. _Just one name, then? like Faith?_

“I was kind of thinking of adding another one and I think the second name - it’s a perfect fit.” She smiled as the giddy thought passed through her mind.

_What is it then?_

“Guess!”

 _I dinna have time for guessing, Sassenach!_ He’d be probably looking at Claire with a humorous and frustrated eye as he ran his fingers through his hair. _My mind and heart is too full to think too much yet._

“And mine isn’t?” Her elbow jerked back a bit as if to hit him in the chest but she just swayed her daughter to the side a bit.

 _It was your idea! Now, tell me. What is the name of our lass_? 

“What do you think about Brianna…Ellen?” 

 _Och, Claire._ She imagined he’d bury his face on the crook of her shoulder as he let his tears fall. _Tis Perfect._ He’d whisper as he cradle their daughter’s head in his large palm gently. _She’s so bonny, mo nighean donn. Just like you._

In a brief moment back to the present, she lifted her head to check the room and listen to the hallway. No coming steps yet, she still had time. 

“Hello, Brianna” she said lovingly, looking directly in her daughter’s face - a face she can’t and will never get enough of. “Brianna Ellen _Beauchamp Fraser_ ”. Claire said her name out loud and accentuated each name as if declaring her before some higher being and claiming her as the person she was to be. Hers and Jamie’s – and no one else’s.

 _Our daughter._ Jamie would proudly claim. _I dinna think I could love ye any more than I could right now, Sassenach._ Claire felt a ghost of a kiss on her shoulder. _Thank you for our child, Claire. I love you so much._

“I love you, too”

Claire let out a heavy sigh as the scene slowly died. 

After a few moments, Claire transferred Bree in her baby basket and rubbed her hands on her face to clear out the tears. She settled back on her bed and let Brianna’s breathing calm her back down from the physical and emotional endeavours of the last two days. Bree is her life now, a piece of Jamie’s life and love that will always be hers. Then she remembered Jamie’s promise to her that she’ll never be alone again and damn him, he kept it to the letter. 

A knock on her door broke her trance as Frank came in with a clipboard on his hand, “I have the birth certificate here and we need a name”, he said as he pulled a chair and sat down next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really intend to make this a 2-chapter but I thought of separating it just because this second part is special and should stand alone for itself. 
> 
> I loved writing it and thank you for reading it! I appreciate you a lot! As always, comments and suggestions for improvement are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! I've been toying with this scene in my head for a while and it's nice to finally put it here! I'm still rusty in my writing but I hope I'm making progress! Yay!
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, comments and suggestions for improvement are always welcome!


End file.
